Kaho's in India
by Kk6
Summary: songifctomoyoeriol TOMOYO's POV cuando un amor nos deja,el sufrimiento se apodera de nosotros, pero siempre es mas sencillo superarlo si alguien nos hace compañia


**KAHO'S IN India**

Cancion : Mary's in india

Dido

TOMOYO'S POV

Cuando entre a aquel lugar . nunca me imagine haberme encontrado con el. Su mirada se veía vacía y sin brillo , señal de que había llorado varias noches consecutivas , su blanca piel se veía un poco mas pálida , indicador de que no cuidaba de su salud … Desde aquel día.

_FLASHBACK_

-Tengo que hacerlo Eriol – dijo aquella mujer sin corazón mientras tomaba sus maletas dispuesta a abordar un avión. –nos vemos-

Ella se perdió entre la multitud, alejándose de el, huyendo del presente y destruyendo a aquel pequeño al que dejaba desamparado.

-nos vemos…Kaho- murmuro el en silencio, sin derramar una sola lagrima , con su mirada fija en el horizonte y su atención en el avión que despegaba con destino a Inglaterra , llevándose a la el creía , era la mujer de su vida.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Al verme sonrió, a pesar de todo el dolor que encerraba en su ser. No pude evitar sentirme más enamorada de aquel hombre cuyo corazón estaba hecho añicos.

danny is lonely cos mary's in india now  
she said she'd call but that was three weeks ago

(Danny esta solo , pues Mary se fue a La India

ella dijo que llamaría , pero han pasado tres semanas y la llamada aun no llega)

Me acerque con paso firme a la mesa que el ocupaba en el lujoso restaurante y ocupe el lugar que el me tenia reservado , justo frente a el.

-Hola Tomy – me dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Cómo estas Eriol?- conteste de la manera mas atenta posible, en voz baja y aguda. Temía que si levantaba la voz , el quebraría en llanto.

Ese fue el comienzo de la noche en la que supe su historia . Como la feliz pareja –Eriol y Kaho , por supuesto- había decidido regresar al Japón para su boda .De como ella había cambiado drásticamente su forma de ser. De cómo el se sentía obligado a cumplir todos los caprichos y niñerías. De cómo la amaba. De cómo la pasión de las noches anteriores se había reducido a nada. De cómo ella , de repente , lo dejo para regresar a una vida antigua, lo dejo por una vida inglesa…

she left all her things well, her books and her letters from him  
and as the sun rises on mary, it sets on him

(ella dejo todas sus cosas , sus libros y las cartas que el le habia escrito

y mientras amanece sobre Mary , anochece sobre el)

Con incertidumbre , lo invite a que olvidara el pasado , lo invite a divertirse , a bailar , a ver películas , a ser el mismo de nuevo.

Inseguro , acepto mi oferta.

just dance, just drink and just see the things  
I'll probably never get a chance to see

(solo baila , solo bebe , solo ve aquellas cosas

que probablemente nunca tenga la oportunidad de ver)

Cada día pasábamos mas tiempo juntos , yo me sentía estúpidamente feliz , solo con poder verlo . Pero el .. el era otra historia. El la amaba y cualquier cosa que hiciéramos le traía su recuerdo .Sus ojos , su sonrisa, sus lagrimas , sus costumbres , sus actitudes. Y la mirada fría y muerta volvía a sus ojos.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos. Su salud comenzó a decaer , lo cuidaba , lo mimaba , lo amaba por dios!!!

Pero ni eso curaba la herida de su corazón , que lentamente se convertía en una brecha enorme dentro del mío.

danny's not eating, he's drinking and sleeping in  
I saw him last night at a party, he's definitely thin

(Danny no come bien. Ha estado tomando y casi no duerme

Lo vi anoche en una fiesta definitivamente mas delgado )

Después de mucho tiempo , durante el cual ambos luchamos contra la soledad :el por su perdida , y yo por mi silencio.Su mirada tomo brillo de nuevo. Las sonrisas acudían a su rostro con mas frecuencia y mas sinceridad cada vez.

Mas de alguna vez, llego a mi apartamento buscando consuelo. Yo lo tomaba entre mis brazos como un niño pequeño y lo abrasaba mientras ambos comíamos comida chatarra acostados sobre la alfombra persa de la sala de estar. Después , el se dormía en mi abrazo mientras yo velaba su sueño.

El se veía apacible , pero yo sabia que la sombra de aquella mujer , seguía instalada en su corazón.

He say's he's happy he look pretty good but I think

that as the sun rises on Mary, it sets on him

(el dice que es feliz, se ve muy bien, pero yo creo…

que mientras amanece sobre Mary , anochece sobre el )

Mientras el estaba junto a mi , mi corazón daba giros y brincaba , pero cuando el salía de mi existencia, la sombra lo cubría todo y la soledad e impotencia regresaban a mi alma. Trate de resignarme a que nunca seria mío y decidí que si solo estaba a su lado , si solo lo apoyaba si solo estaba ahí cuando el me necesitara , yo siempre estaría feliz.

Pero no podía evitar su calida mirada , sus comentarios astutos o la bondad que se escondía detrás de aquellos enigmáticos ojos azules.

danny came over last night and I cooked for him  
we talked about you mary and how much we loved you still

(Danny vino a mi casa la otra noche y cocine para el

hablamos de ti Mary y de cómo aun te ama)

Una noche Eriol me invito a cenar conversamos sobre todo, la noche no pudo ser mejor, cuando el me llevo a mi apartamento , lo invite a pasar. El no lo dudo y ambos entramos. Recuerdo cada detalle de la conversación que tuvimos.

-Muchas gracias Tomy-chan- me dijo , mientras yo preparaba café – siempre has estado conmigo y me has apoyado , a pesar de que yo no te doy nada a cambio-

-tu me das felicidad Eriol- conteste un poco ruborizada. El sonrió mientras me veía, no pude evitar perderme en esa mirada que tanto me gustaba.

he told me he's packed up your books and your letters and things  
and as the sun sets on mary, it's rising on him

(me dijo que había empacado tus cosas , tus libros y tus cartas.

Y mientras anochece sobre Mary , amanece sobre el.)

-Cada vez que recordaba a Kaho –comentó el – sentía que el dolor y la pena se apoderaban de mi cuerpo.

La esperanza en mi se termino y me resigne a perderlo, hasta que el continuo hablando.

-Pero ahora… siento como si todas nuestras deudas estuvieran pagadas, no la extraño y , hasta cierto punto le agradezco lo que hizo.

Mis ojos se abrieron , mis pupilas se dilataron y mi corazón latió desaforadamente , esperando lo que él tenia que decir.

-Por que si ella no se hubiera ido , nos hubiéramos casado y nunca..nunca habría podido conocerte.

Termino por fin con una sonrisa y mirándome. Me sentía feliz: Mi amor era correspondido!

No quise esperar mas y perdí todo el autocontrol que me caracteriza , lo abrace con tal intensidad que , cuando puse mis labios sobre los suyos , el no tuvo ninguna objeción.

and we danced and we drank, and I've seen some things  
you probably never got a chance to see

(y bailamos , y bebimos y he visto cosas que probablemente

tu nunca pudiste ver en el)

Y entonces terminamos aquí, en mi habitación , yo tumbada sobre la cama mientras el besa mi cuello con hambre y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

Sintiendo como sus manos recorren mi cuerpo , explorando cada curva , cada espacio , cada centímetro de mi piel, que queda en llamas cuando el desliza su boca sobre ella.

Siento también como su excitación va creciendo cada vez mas, igual que la mía. Y como con dulzura masajea y besa mis senos.

No dejo mis manos quietas y exploro todo su cuerpo , justo como el hace con el mío. Toco cada músculo , cada marca , e incluso cada pequeña cicatriz , que , mas adelante , me contaran la historia de una vida.

Cuando el entra en mi, nuestros cuerpos se estremecen. Grito y lo abrazo de tal manera que mis uñas quedan grabadas en su espalda , para constatar que el es de mi propiedad.

Nos movemos con la misma intensidad , con la misma pasión y con la misma entrega con la que nos amamos.

Mi cuerpo tuvo una convulsión violenta y supe que había llegado a la cima cuando me sentí plena y completa.

Entonces el me beso mientras se relajaba , dejando caer su cuerpo sobre mi. Mire sus ojos y vi verdadera felicidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo y pienso en todo lo que vendrá , en la felicidad , en las tristezas , en los buenos y malos momentos , en la espera , en la impaciencia , en todo aquello , que otra mujer había abandonado y que ahora espera por mi.

don't worry mary, cos I'm taking care of danny  
and he's taking care of me

(no te preocupes Mary , porque yo me estoy ocupando de Danny…

y el esta cuidando de mi)

* * *

k difícil es hacer un lemmon desde el punto de vista femenino O.o , no crei k fuera tan complicado nnU (sonrojo)

weno .. creo que el fic quedo 'algo' complicado. Quien no le entienda.. solo pregunteme y le contesto

tambien creop k la cancion no queda mucho . pero me gusta mucho ycreo k es una cancion hermosa . asi k comprenderán k tenia k hacer un fic con ella ;)

La traducción de la letra no esta literal , solo quise traducirla y darle un sentido en el que se adaptara mejor al fic …

Mucha sgarcias a ti que lees esto que hago en mi tiempo libre y a ti tambien que te toma sla molestia de dejarle un review a esta humilde mortal.

Hasta la proxima!


End file.
